


Third Wheeling

by anxiouss_princess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie’s kind of a switch idk, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Smut, Submissive Bill Denbrough, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/pseuds/anxiouss_princess
Summary: Tozenbrak (Richie/Eddie/Bill) threesome at the Inn. All smut basically oops.





	Third Wheeling

“Christ, I’ve been wanting to get in a room with you the second I walked in the restaurant and saw you,” Richie hissed between a steamy kiss, pressing another one against Eddie’s mouth. They were clumsily moving themselves down the hallway to their room, but they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Eddie’s hands roaming along Richie’s back, Richie lacing his fingers through Eddie’s hair as he gently tugs forward, mushing his face closer to his own, more pressure against their lips. 

They stumble their way through the door of the room, still tangled up in each other, breathing each other in. Tongues massaging, the strokes gentle at first but speeding up and getting more forceful and hunger-filled. Eddie pressed Richie up against the wall, his head knocking against it lightly, resulting in a light chuckle. 

There was a light noise, barely noticeable at first but then it got louder— like a person clearing their throat. The two pulled away from one another only to see a stunned Bill looking at them. “Uh, g-guys?” 

Eddie cleared his throat. “Is this not our room?” he sent a pointed glare Richie’s way, resulting in him rolling his eyes. 

“As if this is _my_ fault ... we _both_ weren't paying any goddamn attention to who’s room this was,” Richie scoffed, turning his gaze from Eddie to Bill momentarily, “and thank fuck it was only Bill, and not some random creepy fucker.” 

“Are you finished being an idiot? Let’s go back to our room, because I am beyond mortified,” Eddie hissed with a fiery annoyance in his eyes, burning into Richie’s. 

Richie waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, hold on a second Eds. Our precious Billy boy has hardly said a word this entire time,” there was a huge grin on Richie’s face, a smug and  knowing look.

Eddie’s face crumpled into a look of confusion, making a gesture with his arms. “What the fuck are you on about now?” he squeaked. 

Richie wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie, smirk still apparent on his face. “I think our friend Bill here was enjoying the show,” he mockingly whispered, but it was deliberate and loud enough for both of the other men to hear. 

Bill visibly reddened, face growing hot as he went to grab his neck absently. “ W-what ? N-n-no! What the fuck, Richie?” he was completely caught off guard, cheeks all splotchy with pink hues that started to creep along his neck. 

“Awe, look how pretty he is when he blushes, Eds!” Richie cooed, voice playful as his grin was widening maddeningly. 

Eddie smacked his arm, having this look on his face. Not a particularly happy one.  “Dude,”  he made this full gesture with his arms and shoulders as if saying  _‘what the fuck, seriously? Stop,’ _ all in one simple motion. 

Richie leaned in close to Eddie, simply whispering, “Trust me,” as he walked closer to Bill. Bill shifted nervously, face feeling like pins and needles, warm. Very tingly. Richie was standing really close to him now. He thought his face would go numb. “Damn Bill, you look like a fuckin’ tomato right now. Why is that?” his voice was dripping in a teasing, flirtatious tone. 

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie barked out. Richie put up a single hand, signaling for him to  hold on . 

Bill meekly shrugged, not able to find his voice. Richie walked closer, placing a palm over his flushed forehead. “You do feel quite  _hot_ ,” Richie’s expression darkened; he looked mischievous, eyes going near black with the pupil dilation. There was a newfound hunger in them. He kept his hand on Bill’s face and started to snake it down the side of his cheek, fingers grazing along his jawline. Bill let in a shaky and unsteady breath, bidding not to move. 

“W-what are y-you doing?” his voice was barely a whisper, sounding very out of breath. Like he had just been choked. 

Richie’s fingers were then traced along his neck, a light and feathery feeling that sent a shiver through Bill, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Splayed fingers were then running down his green-blue flannel shirt, grazing over his chest, lowering to his stomach; Bill felt himself involuntarily twitch under his hands, suddenly feeling hot in his shirt. He thought Richie was going to stop until he felt his hand go down between his legs, tightening his fingers around Bill’s groin. Richie lightly tugged to make him move closer as Bill let out a strangled gasp, his jeans tightening uncomfortably and making him squirm in Richie’s hold. 

“Did you like what you saw earlier?” he purred in Bill’s ear, making him shake. “Hmm?” hepersisted, strengthening his grip on the protruding bulge in Bill’s jeans, resulting in a moan escaping from his lips, low and needy as his hips bucked forward. 

“Y-yes,” Bill cried out, voice sounding cracked and dry. 

The hands that were on him were suddenly gone and no longer felt Richie’s hot breath in his ear. There was an aching that surged through him, missing the contact. Richie and Eddie were now passionately making out, full of heat and all over each other. 

Their hands were groping and a mess of movements, Richie sloppily moving them through Eddie’s hair and all along his body. Eddie moved his down to Richie’s hips, thrusting them towards him so they could press themselves together. They both let out intense moans, sending that aching feeling deeper through Bill. It felt enhance, doubled. 

“Guys...” Bill whined, hating the way he sounded. And  felt . So much aching, throbbing, and heat pooling through him. A need to rut against something or have someone rut into him— the mere thought making him throb more with yearning. 

Richie and Eddie untangled themselves to look at Bill, Richie giving him a sudden grin. “Aw, I’m sorry babes. Are you feeling a little left out?” he extended his hand, a silent invitation for Bill to walk closer. He looked at Eddie as if mentally asking is this okay? And his way of a wordless response was grabbing a fistful of Bill’s shirt, roughly clashing his lips against his own. Bill let out a sharp, confused noise that was muffled through the collision of soft pink lips. Eddie’s tongue then slipped into Bill’s mouth, teasing and gently moving with Bill’s. He bit down on Bill’s bottom lip and tugged, keeping the soft pink flesh between his teeth. The sharp sensation shot through Bill and knocking all the air out from him, his hot breath spilling over Eddie’s face.

Bill’s head was swimming, feeling almost delirious in pleasure and need. So much that he didn’t even notice Richie started to press himself against his back side. He buried his face into Bill’s neck, nibbling and sucking, sometimes biting down hard. Bill was making louder and more needy sounds now as both Eddie and Richie were working on him. Eddie’s tongue was buried in his mouth and Richie’s lips were on his neck while also feeling him pressed up against his ass. Bill tried to stop himself from rocking himself backward into that pressure. 

Richie and Eddie soon moved their heads to find each others lips over Bill’s shoulder. They started kissing now, Richie still pressed into Bill’s backside, Eddie in the front. 

Bill leaned his head in as he planted soft kisses along Eddie’s neck, each peck getting harder with force. He soon started to feel Bill’s teeth nibbling on his skin as he tongue wrestled with Richie. He involuntarily started to thrust his hips forward, grinding himself against Bill. They both let out a soft moan, and Eddie could feel Bill’s vibrate up his neck, making him shiver. 

“That’s it,” Richie croaked out, voice rough and laced with arousal and desire as he pulled away from Eddie’s reddened lips, going to unbuckle his pants. “I need to hear both of you getting fucked senseless, you just sound  too good,” he moaned, grinding himself against Bill. Bill let out a shaky breath as he pushed into the pressure that Richie gave. He let out a noisy whine trying to increase the pressure between them. 

“Who gets who?” Eddie asked suddenly, face flushed pink, lips swollen red. This fills Richie with such goddamn desire. He ripped the belt out from his pants, and threw it on the ground with great force. 

“I fuck you, you fuck Bill,” he blurts out with no hesitation. “I want to hear both of you  screaming ,” he takes his hand and started to knead Bill’s crotch, still covered with his jeans. Bill lets out a guttural noise, needing more. “Oh look, I’m getting a little sneak preview,” Richie purrs into his ear, contracting his fingers,  squeezing the dampening bulge in his pants. Bill arches his hips forward spastically, desperately. 

Richie goes to pull down his pants now, letting them fall to his ankles. 

“You know, seeing you like this gets me a little hot and bothered, not gonna lie,” Eddie pointed out, backing up slightly to enjoy the view.

Richie arched an eyebrow, smirk lifting one of the corners of his lips. “Like what? Getting naked?” he then slapped a hand down on his own bare thigh. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “No, dipshit— seeing you in control like this,” he groaned. 

Richie’s eyes noticeably lit up at this statement. “Oh,  do you? Are you saying you would rather just watch me have my way with dear Billy boy right here?” he asked, pulling a handful of Bill’s hair upwards to expose his neck. A startled noise came out of Bill following this action, arousal filling him even more, spreading all throughout his body — mostly going straight to his cock. He was so hard, he was  aching.  He could feel himself leaking through his jeans. 

“I mean, I am quite enjoying the show you’re putting on,” he responded thoughtfully. “Then maybe you can have your way with  me afterwards, and  Bill can watch.” 

“I like the way you think, Eds. How’s that sound, _Big _Bill_? _ You like that idea?” he asked, leaning in closer to get his warm breath to trickle down his neck, resulting in Bill quivering as a prickly chill shot down his spine. 

Bill nodded in response, making Richie tut. “I can’t hear you, gotta be a little louder for me baby,” he stuck his hand down the seam of his denim jeans, clutching onto Bill’s cock and giving a strong tug. Bill coughed up a stifled sob. 

“O-okay,” Bill managed, voice sounding utterly wrecked and strained. 

“Oh and Eds,” Richie added, turning his head swiftly in Eddie’s direction, “while I go and fuck Bill’s brains out, I want you to touch yourself as you watch,” there was a deepness and ferocity in his voice laced with so much arousal. “I want to hear your noises.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, asswipe,” Eddie bit, eyes narrowed. 

“Dude,  _come on—“ _

“Fine, fine... sorry. You may proceed,” Eddie then made a swift gesture with his hand toward them. 

Richie rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Bill who was starting to twitch uncomfortably in his grasp. “Someone getting a little antsy?” there was a mocking in his tone that made Bill huff in annoyance. 

“_R-Richie..._”  Bill spit out, but not as biting as he wanted it to sound— it just sounded desperate and full of want. 

He then unbuckled Bill’s pants, slowly sliding the belt from each loop. It was making Bill crazy, how slow he was going. He let out a whine, as he felt his aching intensifying, cock throbbing and dripping as Richie’s other hand lazily was rubbing over it. He clenched his thighs together, trying to relieve the clenching and pulsating in some ways as his hipsstuttered forward into Richie’s hand, yearning. Richie let out a disapproving noise, dropping both of his hands from Bill. 

His skin was burning at the loss of contact, eyes looking for where Richie went. He was now intensely focused on Eddie’s slow palming of himself through his hand, no clothes on, asking, “so, when the fuck are you guys gonna get on with it already? I’m fucking horny, stop bullshitting around, dumbasses!” 

“Your wish is my command, sir Eddie,” he then bowed jokingly, going right back over to Bill and harshly ripping the rest of the belt out from his pants, throwing it onto the floor. Bill was growing impatient as he went to pull down his jeans immediately, and kicking them off of his feet once they went to his ankles. “Well, well, well,” Richie started, grazing his lips over Bill’s ear, “look at just how wet you are for me,” he ran his hand along the outside of Bill’s underwear, feeling how hard and drenched he was. Pre-cum was soaking through, and his dick was starting to twitch when he went to pull his underwear off, spinning him around. Bill yelped as Richie pinned him against the wall, seeing Eddie eyeing them both very intently, hand stroking himself with more force now. He could see Eddie’s hips start to move with it, letting out a low hum.  Fuck. 

Richie went to grab a handful of Bill’s ass roughly, hands stroking it, then deciding to slam one down hard on his left cheek. A loud noise that sounded like a whimper came from Bill, followed by him pressing himself up against the wall, seeking friction. 

“You like that?” Richie asked, slapping the other cheek hard with his hand, leaving behind a bright pink handprint on his ass. Bill practically yelled, but it was filled with wanting and passion. He went to thrust himself up against the wall again, feeling the cold surface rubbing against his cock— he needed the pressure. He bit back a low moan. 

“If you fuck yourself against the wall, I’m not going to do anything to you, you filthy thing,” Richie breathed into his ear, sending more shockwaves of arousal flooding through Bill. God, he just wanted to be touched, he wanted to feel Richie against him, inside of him. He wanted to get his brains fucked out. 

“I w-wouldn’t h-have to if you’d do it y-yourself already,” he sounded like he had all the air knocked out of him.

“Jesus fucking  _Christ_ Richie , just fuck him already, for  _god’s sake_ ,” Eddie yelled out impatiently. “I’m getting blue balls over here.” 

“Oh my god whatever, fine,” Richie groaned, hands still on Bill’s ass. He went to move one so his fingers could gently start pulling him open. He started fingering him, Bill tilting his head back at the sensation, wanting more already. He felt himself involuntarily start to arch himself back into Richie’s touch. “Damn you really _are_ needy,” he observed, finally going to stick a finger in him. 

Bill bit his lip as he felt the finger slip inside him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, his breathing becoming more erratic. 

Another finger added, that he could feel fucking into him, that he just wanted to thrust back onto frantically and have it hit all the right spots. “Richie, _please_ ...”

“Yeah he’s ready or whatever the fuck you’re trying to do. Just put your  _fucking cock in his ass _already before I do it for you,” Eddie barked out. 

Bill groaned, aching surging through him even more, wanting to press himself against the wall again but resisting the urge. “Eddie... please,” Bill whimpered, just  needing . He needed to feel someone writhing against him, someone thrusting in him as he shakes and and drips soaking wet in his own come. He doesn’t want to be able to feel his legs. 

In his delirious state of horniness and need he comes to a realization that it’s now actually Eddie that’s the one behind him, and Richie’s behind Eddie. They’re all pressed up against each other now, making the force Bill feels against the wall more heavy and crushing. 

But god, he finally feels himself getting fucked into, and his hips shake. He wants to thrust back into Eddie, but decides against it as he starts hitting all the right spots, making Bill shudder harder. His forehead is leaning against the wall now as Eddie thrusts into him harder, his whole body writhing up and down against the wall with each push. Bill’s gasping for breath from endless drawn on moans. He bites back a scream as Eddie hits something where it felt like he could explode right then on the spot— a pool of heat spreading like a wildfire that shot straight to his cock, the aching and throbbing more relentless and stronger than ever before, almost sending him over the edge. 

“Oh fuck ,  Eddie,  _right there_ ,” Bill gasped, legs almost giving out from beneath him. 

Eddie went harder, thrusting more erratically into him. “Hit your sweet spot, hmm?” Eddie said into his ear, fucking into him some more. Bill felt so tight around him, constricting and throbbing more and more with each thrust of Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie then choked out a moan himself with Richie up behind him, doing to him what Eddie was doing to Bill. “I do quite like your little noises, Eddie baby,” his breath draped itself over his ear, his head automatically slumping back onto Richie’s shoulder in a state of delirious arousal as he kept pumping himself into Bill. 

Bill was suddenly crying out, convulsing under Eddie’s touch. His entire body was shaking and trembling as he came all over himself and the wall, white liquid dripping. He was breathless. 

“Pull out of Bill, let me touch you,” Richie moaned as Eddie rolled his eyes, albeit complied. He wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock, starting to stroke. Eddie let out a soft moan as he pushed himself up into the touch, hips arching forward as Richie was still sliding in and out of him. 

He felt his insides tightening and growing hotter, closer and closer to exploding. “You gonna come, Eds?” Richie rasped into his ear. “Come into my fucking mouth,” his thrusting was becoming more sloppy and erratic. 

“How can I fucking do that when I’m not _facing_ you , dipfuck?” Eddie complained. 

Richie then turned him around brusquely, now both facing each other. Richie kneeled down on the floor, taking Eddie in with his mouth. Sucking, swirling his tongue around the head. He took him pretty well, cock sliding down his throat with ease, Richie not even gagging. Eddie didn’t even want to know. 

But god, his mouth felt so good against him. The arousal was almost too much to bare, the tingling sensations making him almost ready to explode all over Richie and his perfect fucking pink mouth, down his throat. 

Richie came up for air, grabbing Eddie’s cock with his hand, stroking it, “you gonna come in my fucking mouth?” 

“You _want_ that ?” Eddie looked bewildered, a grimace starting to form on his features. 

“I want to taste you,” the stroking became harder and more forceful, “come all over my fucking face, do it,” the pumping became more erratic and the build up in Eddie becoming too much, too hot. His hips arched upwards, spurting out the hot white fluid all over Richie’s face, covering his glasses, mouth and everything in his come. Richie grins, licking the residue off of his lips. 

Eddie flops down onto the floor, and he can see Bill is hard and very much aroused. “What, you also want me licking up yours, dirty birdy?” Richie laughed, merely joking initially, but Bill involuntarily shivered. Richie saw his cock throb at the mention of these words. 

Arousal quickly floods through Richie again, realizing he didn’t get to do all that much with Bill yet. He wants to make him a incoherent mess, coming all over the damn place. 

He goes to sit in Bill’s lap, cocks touching. Richie then starts rocking back and forth, grinding them together. Bill hisses, letting his head fall back in the chair and closing his eyes as the friction turns him on more and more. 

“You want me to taste you,  _Big Bill_? ” 

Bill nodded, his hips lifting up against Richie even more, seeking more skin to skin contact. They were rutting against each other sloppily, Bill a panting mess and Richie letting out low drawn out moans that buzzed through Bill. 

Bill didn’t know how much longer he could last. “I’m g-gonna...”

“Come on me,” Richie said, “leave me dripping with your fucking come all over me,” he almost growled. 

This words sent a full body jolt through Bill, sending his hips into a shaking mess as come came pouring out of his cock, all flushed and red, twitching with his body fluids escaping him as his hips kept vibrating. Come coated Richie’s chest and stomach. 

Richie took his finger and ran it over his stomach and chest, leaving Bill’s residue on the tip. He brought it to his open mouth, pink tongue slithering over the white coating as he looked directly into Bill’s eyes. Bill trembled, biting back a moan. “You taste good,” he grasped a fistful of Bill’s hair, bringing him up to his lips, probing his tongue into Bill’s mouth. There was a new taste to Richie’s mouth— Bill assumed this was himself he was now tasting. Was Richie trying to show him what he tasted like? This was the fleeting thought that blipped through Bill’s mind, and it started making him hard again. 

Richie pulled away, leaving Bill chasing after his lips as he still held onto his hair, preventing him from moving forward. 

“Fuck, this is so fucking hot,” Eddie choked each word out breaths ragged and messy, hands fisting himself insanely. “Richie, you are one filthy  _freak_.” 

Richie smirked, looking between Eddie who was stroking himself senseless, eyes rolling back into his head as the arousal was taking over — and back to Bill who was flushed, lips cherry red and swollen from their kiss. His neck was exposed fully from the way his head was pulled back, Richie’s hand still fisted through his hair. His fair white skin was basically begging to be sucked on and given endless hickies to. Bill’s eyes were pleading, searching Richie’s face. God, Bill had worse puppy eyes than Eddie did, what the fuck? 

He tugged harder on Bill’s hair, resulting in a loud noise from him, writhing in Richie’s grasp yet again. He smiled. “Y’all are my bitches,” he laughed as he looked back and forth between Eddie and Bill again.

“Hold the  fuck on for a _damn minute _here,” Eddie stopped his hand movements, sitting up and looking right at Richie, “if anything, Bill is _our_ bitch. But _I_ am _nobodies_ bitch, thank you _very_ fucking much.” 

“Fair enough.” 


End file.
